


Bound To Affection

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [9]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Heidi finally lets Erik see the truth of her, surrendering her heart to him.





	Bound To Affection

Heidi snuggled closer to Erik as he carried her to her room, relaxing after the initial shock as she let him put her on her feet, still holding her against him. She knew the truth and was thrilled at his next words to her.

“My sweet princess Heidi... how you've captured my heart..” He carefully tilted her chin to stare lovingly into her deep blue eyes. “I'm selfish, ignorant and undeserving of everything you have done and given me... The way you accepted me and saw through my mask astounds me beyond words. The way you are such a tease, yet full of love, stuns me... Now, you've captured my heart and claimed it as yours to probably the greatest adversary in the Abyssal Plains.” Erik kissed her nose, getting her to smile. “You've made a demon fall in love with you... I've fallen in love with you, my dear Heidi, and want to give you everything you deserve.”

Heidi's heart skipped a beat as she saw the pure love he held for her in his purple eyes. She stroked his cheek and let out her love for him. “No man has ever loved me the way you love me and I once had given up on finding someone like you.. Now, you complete me. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You treat me like a princess and I love you with all my heart. You are my demon prince. And I'm more than happy to be your princess. I love you, Erik.” His gaze grew even more tender at her words, knowing no one has really said anything like that to Erik ever as he leaned down, stopping an inch away.

Rolling her eyes a little, she eagerly closed the distance between their lips, letting him feel all she felt that she couldn't put into words. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his pulled her tighter by the waist, him purring against her lips. All she wanted was Erik and she was more than eager to prove her love for him any way possible. Desire she only felt with him erupted throughout her body as she was the one to tease him by flirting with his own tongue when he had nibbled on her lip to get entrance. That made him nearly snarl in desire, knowing she could hold her own against him and would continue to do so.

He hooked one of her legs around his hip and stalked her towards the bed, showing it won't be easy to come out on top. Her body language gave away everything and she knew it, but decided to see how much he desired her as they landed with him above her, breaking the kiss to stare into each others eyes. She had barely noticed they were naked until that moment, making her smirk up at her demon prince. “Make me yours, Uzaeris.” She put a little bashfulness into her words as she was flung into the wonderful world of pleasure when he slid in and began to thrust in and out, making her moan at the complete feeling she had.

Their kisses grew sloppy, but all they cared about was how they made the other feel at the moment as Erik began pushing hard and fast into her, getting her to moan louder and that seemingly drove him harder, coursing them into the blind pleasure that awaited them. He rolled and brought her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest. “I love you so much...”

Heidi purred lightly and snuggled closer. “And I love you, my prince."

 


End file.
